


Alley Cats

by Annie17851



Series: Slices of Destiel [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3147995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie17851/pseuds/Annie17851
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>episode 5x18 Point of No Return<br/>Slightly variant ending to that alley scene; what are these feelings anyway?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alley Cats

**Author's Note:**

> episode 5x18 Point of No Return  
> Slightly variant ending to that alley scene; what are these feelings anyway?

Alley Cats

 

“You pray too loud,” Castiel tells the bearded man, touching him into unconsciousness and turning on a startled Dean instantly. 

Abruptly, Dean is dragged into the alley, pushed up against the cold wall of a building and the angel’s hands, usually in healing mode, are punching viciously. Taken totally by surprise, Dean just lets it happen, lets his sense of futility halt resistance. 

“I rebelled for this! So that you could surrender to them!”

More punches and then he is thrown across to the other side of the alley, Castiel so close Dean can feel the heated anger pulsing from the angel’s body. 

“Cas, please!” Dean gasps out, even though he isn't sure what he is asking for. More hits, and Dean thinks that the angel must be deliberately holding back. He knows Castiel could smite him right into human sludge if he wanted to.

“I gave everything for you! And this is what you give to me!” 

But, Dean doesn't have words, because his senses are a haze of red, of pain and Castiel. The angel is practically right up against him, and Dean feels dizzy and he doesn't think it’s from the punches. Wrapped into his astonishment that the angel is actually attacking him there is a heat roiling in his body, crawling down into his groin and suddenly Castiel pulls him from the wall and shoves him away roughly. 

Castiel’s face is so close to Dean’s, and the angel’s anger, the feelings of betrayal, are sliding into something else, something that crawls around in his Grace and makes him stop hitting, makes him push Dean away in confusion. He punches the hunter once more and then kicks at Dean, sending him flying to land in a heap against a chain link fence. 

Castiel strides over angrily, hands fisted at his sides, his vessel’s heart hammering in his chest, from exertion, maybe. From something, anyway.

“Do it,” Dean tells him. “Just do it.” 

Several slow seconds pass, and then Cas’s hands relax. He reaches down and Dean cringes, almost welcoming the final oblivion he thinks the angel is going to give him. Instead, Cas pulls him up from the pile of garbage he has been lying in, getting him shakily to his feet.

“What the hell, Cas?” Dean murmurs. 

Castiel brings his face close once again, warm breath on Dean’s cheek.

“That banishing sigil? It is extremely painful to us. Just so you know. We have to get back, immediately.”

Castiel wants the hunter to know this, unaware that shortly, Cas will be using the banishing sigil on himself willingly. 

He puts an arm around Dean for support, and takes them back to Bobby’s.


End file.
